Copyholders are generally known and usually follow a prescribed format set from keyboarding schools and courses. Viewing the copy to the right side or left side of the keyboard and seldom, if ever, looking at the keyboard is generally taught as proper and most proficient. However, with the present day need for rapid data entry from specialized forms, the wide variety of software available and the variety of special function keys provided, the need to rapidly exchange copy paper as well as see and focus on the copy, the video terminal, and the keyboard in succession are now commonly necessary, and this requires that the copyholder be position adjustable including a position directly in front and over the keyboard. The need to rapidly exchange copy forms requires that one hand remove copy from the holder while the other hand simultaneously moves new copy to the holder.
Computer frames, disc drives, monitors, keyboards, and support furniture vary significantly. Copyholders that stand on the desk surface are not useful on small PC work stations or terminal stands, and those that clamp to a desk edge do not work if the desk has no usable edge, as on roll-away work stations or wide, multiple terminal counters. Adhering a copyholder to the case of a monitor causes derogation of the monitor's appearance and is not acceptable for multiple user company property or rental monitors. Copyholders that are held by slipping a foot under one side of the monitor or disc drive can cause distraction by tipping the monitor or causing the monitor to be unstable and to rock. If the copyholder foot is thinner than the depth of legs on the monitor, the copyholder will be unstable and need a wedge or other effort to be useful.
Copyholders with holding clips or line guides generally need two hands to operate, and the guides are in the way for inputting on one side and outputting on the other. The clips are also in the way when the copyholder plate is inverted for alternate viewing locations.
A primary object of this invention is to provide a copyholder that will permit a very rapid manual exchange of copy material and hold the material in an ergonomically satisfactory position during data entry.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a copyholder that overcomes the unsatisfactory features of the prior art.
A further object of the present invention is to be able to make said copyholder without needing expensive tooling such as dies and fixtures and thereby allowing low start-up costs.
Another object is to provide a durable copyholder that is simple and convenient to operate.